Furnace of Hell
by Mystic Zidler
Summary: 3rd fanfic. New OC inside. Rated T for modern firearms usage. Chaser's full name at the end of the story. Review for Killian Knyte!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello fanfic readers and authors!

I'm here with my third fic! Please read my GrandChase x Misc. Games fanfic! Give me your opinion with my new fic, whether I have to continue of discontinue that fic.

Secondly, I think you must be wondering about when I'll update The Chronicles of the Immortal Soldier right? If you're asking this, I already edited the story… I didn't realize that fic update only counts at adding chapters, not editing a chapter. So if you want to read it just check it at my profile. In addition, I apologize.

Now the third, in this fic there will be a new OC.

Fourth, this fanfic is about both after Ash Romanov got his fourth job, and the OC is too.

I think that's it. Now on to the story! :DD

=1st chapter: The Starting=

Lately, in Silverland there was some reports of some strange volcanic activities. The strongest volcanic activity could be felt at near the Territory of the Deceased Drake Worm[1]. From the reports, some also reported strange visions. Some of them said they saw something like Black Knight Spearman on fire. But, what makes it stranger was, the spearmen weren't yelping in pain. Instead, they were like just normal patrolling soldiers. Some also said something in flames. Hammermon[2] from Ignis Mountains[3], Low-Level Dark Priest[4] from Victor's Fortress, and the Coralmon[5] from Mysterious Lake[6].

The Chase decided to investigate it. When they were passing the Marsh of Aqua Dragon, they met Ley. When she saw Dio in the squad, she exclaimed, "Dio! Where have you been? Come here you…!" Ley grabbed him and smacked him on the head.

"Ow! What was that for? I was at Kounat!" Dio answered, pissed.

"Oh? I went there two weeks ago!"

"I was with these humans since three weeks ago…"

"Oh… Hey, wait a second, I know you…" Ley pointed at the chase.

"We met here a few months ago, yeah I know…" Elesis continues for Ley.

"Uh… are we going to keep chatting here? We've got to go to the volcano near the Territory of the Deceased Drake Worm…" Sieghart interrupted.

"May I join you?" Ley asked.

"Of course. Now let's go!" The Savior answered. And the 14 chasers went to the volcano.

When they arrived.

"It looks like the villagers were right. There are some flaming soldiers here. And they looked like the one in Victor's Fortress," Wilhelm said.

"Yeah let's better find the main cause of these strange volcanic activities," Elesis said.

"I agree, come on. Heaahhh! Illusion of madness![7]" Wilhelm said as he imagined Amy and Jin went out on date. Some of the Infernal Spearmen were killed.

There were also some spearmen which were heavily injured, but recovered very fast. The Destroyer was shocked. But then he spotted some acolytes casting healing spells at the spearmen.

"Bull****, mind me to kill those acolytes first next time,"

"Don't worry, I'll help you up. Haaa… Athena's Sword!" Arme casted a spell and the Chase's power rose rapidly. They then attacked the two acolytes which were there. After the two Infernal Acolytes were killed.

"Here it is, the Infernal Magmon… Phantom Blade[8]…!" Lass killed the Magmon.

"OK, let's continue…"

About the numbers:  
>[1] Territory of the Deceased Drake Worm : Made because the Drake Worm  King Fang had died, so it became this name. Other name: Deceased King Fang's Lair.

[2] Hammermon : INGC name for Iron Guard.

[3] Ignis Mountains : INGC name of The Wyrm's Maw.

[4] Low-Level Dark Priest : INGC name for Dark Acolyte.

[5] Coralmon : INGC name for Coral Fiend.

[6] Mysterious Lake : INGC name for Lake Aurora / Cursed Lake.

[7] Illusion of Madness : 2nd skill of Destroyer, Ronald's 4th job.

[8] Phantom Blade : 2nd skill of Striker, Lass' 4th job

14 Chasers I mentioned: (source: from a group in facebook)  
>1) ELESIS Sieghart<p>

2) LIRE Eryuell

3) ARME Glenstid

4) LASS Isolet

5) RYAN Woodsguard

6) RONAN Erudon

7) AMY Aruha

8) JIN Crimsonred

9) Aerknard SIEGHART

10) MARI Ming Onette

11) DIO Burning Canyon

12) LEY Crimson River

13) ASH Svyatoslav Romanov (OC)

14) WILHELM Dolohov (OC)

=End of 1st chap=

Daniel : Sorry for the short of chaps! Homeworks lately, and I'll maybe will not be around until maybe 10 Dec. My report scores are bad, and I'm in risk of failing Junior High School. So I think this should do at least. Now if you want to put Ronald in your fic, PM me first. I'll copy paste the full data from FB (I already made it). Here's are some mad schedules:

=1st Amandement: 8 December 2011=

=2nd Amandement: 17 December 2011=


	2. Chapter 2: Split and Splat ?

Hello, I'm back again! Exam's over! But remedial's still ahead! So this'll be some of my update for now…

* * *

><p>=Chapter 2: Split and Splat= (I'm not good at naming chapters! Dx)<p>

"Oh great. There are three passages here," Dio said.

"Let's split up then," Elesis said. The others agreed.

"Alright. Elesis, Ronan, Aerknard, Mari and Jin, you take the left passage. Arme, Lass, Wilhelm, Lire, and Ryan, you take the center passage. Dio, Ley, Amy, and I will take the right passage. Any questions?" Ash said. Elesis raised her hand.

"Yeah… Since when you're the leader?" She asked. "Since and just for now. I'm just splitting this group so every group has a healer. Like me, Ronan, and Arme. I don't really believe you'll do that. So I'll just do this in case… Come on… Every second counts," Ash answered. Elesis sheathed her Dual Sword[1] and went to her team. "No more questions then? OK, we'll meet again at the docks after we have done this. Understand?" All nodded understandly.

=Ash's PoV=

We splitted up. I was bringing my VSK-94 Sniper [2]. I knew that I will be needing this fast-firing sniper. Its fire speed is approximately 8 times of my own PSG-1 [3]. After walking for a few minutes, I saw something rolling towards us. It was a Infernal Magmon! I quickly threw my Mini Axe [4] and it hit and stabbed right on the back. The creature stopped. With the axe still stuck on its back. I finished it by using my sniper. I took my axe and sheathed it. Infernal Magmon here… It means there are some monsters around here. We walked for another few minutes before we encountered a few more monsters. I took my VSK-94 and shot the Infernal Guard. But when the bullet got it, it reflected. Almost got me.

Sh*t… VSK's penetration power isn't enough. Looks like I'll have to use my L115A1 [5]… I summoned my portal, threw the VSK-94 in, and replaced with an L115 Sniper. I aimed at the guard's head, shot it. It pierced through its head and penetrated an acolyte's head which was just right behind the guard. The Infernal Guard also suffered heavy damage. I quickly shot another to kill it, also to prevent it to be healed by the remaining acolyte.

Amy distracted the remaining monsters. When they created a straight line, "Here's the finish! Onrush [6]!" Dio took out his infernal spear and ran towards the monsters. He pierced all the remaining monsters. After they were dead. We checked around in case there was still a monster hiding. We found nothing, and concluded that the area was clear. I inspected my teammates for any injury. After I gave Dio a medical treatment, who got stabbed on the arm while Onrush-ing the monsters. We moved on.

=End of Ash's PoV=

=Wilhelm's PoV=

We splitted up. Me, Arme, Lass, Lire, and Ryan started walking through the center passage. After walking for a few minutes we met two acolytes, several spearmen, two guards, and a magmon. Arme changed into a battle staff [7].

"Haa… Deep Impact [8]!" and suddenly, a group of big meteors crashed and killed a few spearmen, an acolyte, and two guards. The remaining acolyte started to heal its comrades.

"Oh no you don't. Role of the Destroyer…! [9]" I killed the acolyte. The spearmen and the magmon came towards us.

"Stardust rain [10]!" Lire shot a couple of arrows to the air, then the arrows came down. When the arrows touched the ground, they exploded. Killing all remaining monsters.

"Anybody hurt?" Arme asked. I raised my hand. I got a bit burnt skin when the magmon attacked me. She changed into her pot [11]. "Cure [12]!" And without asking the rest of the team, she healed all of us, including herself.

"OK… Let's move on," I said.

=End of Wilhelm's PoV=

=Aerknard's PoV=

"The fourteen of us splitted up. Me, Red, Ronan, Jin, and Mari went to the left passage. While we were walking, suddenly something rolled by, after we noticed the rolling thing, which was a magmon, I quickly stopped the rolling flaming monster with my Soluna [13]. "Ha-Soul Wave [14]!" Ronan exclaimed, killing the magmon. (A/N: Sorry for the same stories inside the three PoVs. I'm making this almost completely from game…)

Ronan's Soul Wave made a disturbing noise, which distracted all the infernal monsters. They came and charged towards us, when they were all near, I used my Dark Unlimited Blade [15]. (A/N: Dark Unlimited Blade with JF! Lol)

"That was quick…" Elesis said surprisingly. "Hey, are you coming old man?" She said as the rest of my teammates started to walk.

"You go first. I'll catch up later," I said, taking some of the infernal's armor to make a temporare mattress.

"Hey! What are you doing old man? We've got to go! We're here for a mission! Not for your vacation!"Elesis raged.

"Whatever red, you go first, I'll be there soon…" I said simply. Red kicked my 'mattress' just whenI was about to lay down. Causing me to get up immediately, burnt by the super-hot-lava-filled soil.

"Serves you right! Now follow us or we'll leave you here!" I sighed and followed them.

=End of Aerknard's PoV=

=Third Person View=

The three groups met exiting to a big chamber in front of them.

"Whoa, that was fast," Ash said.

"Yeah, is our job done?" Ryan asked.

"No… we haven't found the source. But it could be in that chamber," Aerknard pointed to that chamber. Ryan scowled.

"Yeah… Come on…" Ash said.

When they arrived in the chamber. They saw a magmon, an acolyte, and a giant worm. It really looked like Drake Worm.

"Why does that thing looked familiar to me…?" Elesis said.

"That looks exactly like Drake Worm!" Jin exclaimed in shock.

"But it isn't Drake Worm. His bones are still on the valley where he died," Ronan said.

"Hello… Talk less do more…" Elesis said, angrily.

"Yeah yeah… Whatever…" Aerknard answered, which made Elesis angry.

"I think Elesis' right. If we keep talking they will notice us," Jin convinced Elesis' trueness.

"OK then, come on!" Elesis said, impatiently. Lire changed into her crossbow[16]. "Ha! Dive Bombing [17]!" A large, shining arrow was sent out and it pierced through the magmon and the giant worm's head. The magmon was killed and the giant worm received huge damage thanks to that. But then they saw the acolyte started to cast healing spells on the Giant Worm. He summoned his M202A1 [18] and shot the acolyte. It flew backwards due to the explosive ammo of the M202. When it was down, he took the chance and used his remaining 3 explosive ammos on the acolyte. The explosion effect also did some damage on the Giant Worm, which exploded right near its stomach. Dio used Black Space [19] to finish the Giant Worm, which however, didn't succeed. Ash reloaded his M202 quickly and shot an explosive ammo and it made contact right on the worm's fatal point. Killing it.

"Finally, we're done," Elesis said.

"Yeah, we better just inspect this 'trouble-making' worm," Lass said coldly.

"Yeah, we shou-…" Suddenly a volcanic quake occurred. "What was that?"

"The worm's dead. We should just continue investigating the rest of this place… Let's go," Wilhelm said.

* * *

><p>=End of Chapter 2=<p>

[1] Dual Sword, INGC name for Ssangeom, Elesis' 4th job, Savior's weapon.

[2] VSK-94 Sniper, non-basic weapon. Part of Ash's weapon collections. (available in Point Blank, CrossFire, and Counter Strike Online)

[3] PSG-1, Ash's 3rd Job, Lieutenant's official sniper (available in Point Blank, CrossFire, and WarRock)

[4] Mini Axe, Ash's 4th Job, Major's official melee weapon (available in Point Blank)

[5] L115A1, a variety of the L115 Snipe. Ash's 4th Job, Major's official sniper, usually called Magnum (NOT an ice-cream name)/AWP/AWM/etc. (available at Point Blank, CrossFire ~ AWM, Counter Strike Online ~ AWP/Magnum, and WarRock~AWP)

[6] Onrush, Dio's 1st Job, Clipper~INGC/Stygian~International 's skill.

[7] Battle Staff/War Staff, Arme's 4th Job, Battle Mage's weapon

[8] Deep Impact, Arme's 4th Job, Battle Mage's 3rd skill

[9] Role of the Destroyer, Ronald's 4th Job, Destroyer's 1st Skill

[10] Stardust Rain, Lire's 1st Job, Archer's 3rd Skill

[11] Pot, Arme's 2nd Job, Alchemist's weapon

[12] Cure. Arme's 2nd Job, Alchemist's White Magic 1st Skill

[13] Soluna, Sieghart's 4th Job, Prime Knight's Weapon (A/N: I prefer to call him Aerknard than Sieghart)

[14] Soul Wave, Ronan's 4th Job, Abyss Knight's 1st White Magic 1st Skill

[15] Dark Unlimited Blade, Sieghart's 4th Job, Prime Knight's 3rd Skill

[16] Crossbow, Lire's 2nd Job, Crossbowman's Weapon

[17] Dive Bombing, Lire's 2nd Job, Crossbowman's 3rd Skill

[18] M202A1, Ash's 4th Job, Major's official Heavy Weapon (available in: WarRock)

[19] Black Space, Dio's 1st Job, Clipper/Stygian 's skill

Daniel: Done at last…

Ash: Where's my TCotIS 2nd chap?

Daniel: Er… tomorrow?

Ash: I hope you type it tomorrow, if not…

Daniel: But I'm afraid it can be cancelled…

Ash: Why?

Daniel: I've got a remedial test on Thursday. xP

Ash: *thud*

Daniel: The story ends here now. Bye people!

=1st Amandement: 17 December 2011=


	3. Chapter 3 : Vulcanus' Flames

Hello again people. I'm back with another chapter. I think I should just start here…

* * *

><p>=Chapter Three : Vulcanus' Flames=<p>

Let's have a recap from the previous chapter.

"Finally, we're done," Elesis said.

"Yeah, we better just inspect this 'trouble-making' worm," Lass said coldly.

"Yeah, we shou-…" Suddenly a volcanic quake occurred. "What was that?"

"The worm's dead. We should just continue investigating the rest of this place… Let's go," Wilhelm said.

* * *

><p>=Start of Chapter Three=<p>

"But… what was that earthquake for?" Ryan asked.

Suddenly, lava came into the chamber from the direction of where the Chase entered the chamber. "Run!" Arme exclaimed. "I'll fix this. Freeze Tempest…!" Mari said calmly as suddenly some icy blue meteors fell down vertically and they ran to the chamber's other exit. When they exited, the meteors clashed with the lava and turned the lava solid rock right before the lava reached the exit of the chamber. (A/N: Lava exposed to coldness will turn it into a rock right?)

"Well that was close…" Ash said, in relief. "Alright, let's keep moving," he continued. "OK… OK…. Wait… I'm the leader here, not you!"Elesis shouted to the Major, pissed. "Cih… let's just go…"

After ten minutes of walking. They felt very hot in sudden. "Looks like something powerful is not far from here…" Aerknard said. Then suddenly, in front of them, about fifty meters, lava sprayed onto the ceiling of the volcano cave, periodically, giving the Chase minimum chance of escape. They waited for a chance to pass. When the first part of the lava finished spraying, Ash gave a signal to start running; they ran as fast as they could. Upon reaching the last two parts of lavas, Wilhelm tripped. As the lava was nearing him, Wilhelm kept struggling to get his foot out of the hole. As the waves got closer and closer, Wilhelm still struggled. As the lava reached behind him, he prepared for his doom. But miracle happened. After the lava behind him finished geyser-ing, the wave continued just 3 feet in front of him. He was stunned. But quickly recovered into his senses. He started running towards the team. "Man that was close!" Ash said, "How did you survive that?"

The Destroyer explained about the miracle that came to him. The rest of the chasers went "Ooh" when Wilhelm finished his story. "And now, let's go…" The others nodded in agreement. They arrived in an enormous part of the cave. In a distance. They saw a giant creature, which looked like a fire elemental in metal plates on it. "Welcome to Furnace of Hell! I am Vulcanus. I see that all of you are preparing for your death as your corpses will be consumed by this living volcano. And soon, Silverland will be drowned by the ocean of lava!" He said with very sinist laughter.

"Oh that's not gonna happen…! Heaaa… THE TRUE POWER OF THE GODS [1]!" He yelled as he summoned an evil spirit of his father, Boush [2]. And an evil spirit of Amy, his mother. The evil Amy tried to bind Vulcanus. While the evil Boush stored much energy. 3 seconds later, "HEAAAA!" BOOM! A super explosion was created. Vulcanus was severely wounded. (RGC: wait… fires can be wounded?) Vulcanus then summoned four Infernal Acolytes, which then healed the fire and lava elemental.

"*sigh* Here we go again…" Ash said.

"You f***ing creature! You made me lost my resting day! EAT THIS! HAAA! Dark Unlimited Blade [3]!" (RGC: w/ JF again…)

The rest helped. Elesis used Chaos Savior [4]. Lire used Burst Shoot [5]. Arme used Deep Impact [6]. Lass used Blade Spirit [7]. Ryan turned into Magnus Dan [8] and used Lord of Valhalla [9]. Ronan used Heaven Guardian [10]. Amy used Pink Death Parade [11]. Jin used Burning White Monkey Technique [12]. Mari used Freeze Tempest [13]. Dio used Chaotic Spark [14] (A/N: I prefer to call it Durian). Zer… wait… Zero hadn't join the Grand Chase yet… Ley used Center of Gravity [15]. And Ash used his Bloodlust Ultimate Blink [16]. (A/N: I have a feeling I'm copying Clandarrlo's work. Just find it in one of his fic. About this paragraph only)

When they were in the middle of attacking. Vulcanus summoned a demon core, which made his defence to rise to an unexplainable level.

"I'll take the red core. You just standby for any hostiles!" Ash told the team. He went to the core. Summoned his M134 Gatling Gun [17]. After about 50 hits, the core broke. "Broken!" He shouted out a signal. The chasers started to give Vulcanus some major bruises. Vulcanus fought back and summoned more acolytes. Suddenly out of nowhere, some spirit-like floating thing came from Vulcanus' palms to the Chase. All dodged. But someone weren't so lucky. Elesis got hit by the spirit (RGC: Though that wouldn't hurt) and transformed her into an Infernal Cursed Guard.

"Elesis!" Ronan Cried. He then went to destroy the golem. But before the floating spirit came to him, "Kanavan Strike!" And the curse which was binding Elesis broke. Elesis went unconscious.

"I'll take her to safety," Aerknard said. "Or she could just take a rest for now in my dimensional portal. Don't worry... My dimension has a floor. So you won't need to worry about Elesis getting lost inside the dimension... But before that," Ash took out a Medic Gun. It looked like a gun but not hostile. Instead, it was a gun with a bottle of red liquid attached, with a needle. He jabbed the gun's needle into Elesis' arms, shot the liquid in, "Don't worry, it's just blood, with healing cells." Then he put Elesis inside the portal. "Now, let's get back to business, shall we?"

The battle still continued. Vulcanus then sent a giant rolling fire ball at them. All of them barely dodged it. Then Vulcanus summoned four Infernal Guards and four Infernal Acolytes

"Hah... hah... I'm getting... tired..." Ryan then fell over. He has used the last of his stamina. Ash sighed, gave a medic jab. Then put him inside his dimension. Another fifteen minutes of battle, then...

"This is it! I'm tired of this! AAARRGGHH! KILLING SPREE [18]!" He then summoned everything, EXCEPT Elesis and Ryan. All the weapons were pointed at Vulcanus, then he fired all weapons using the power of his mind. Vulcanus was badly wounded. Before he had a chance to summon any acolytes. Aerknard finished the battle using his Dark Unlimited Blade [3]. (Still with JF). Vulcanus was destroyed. The flames which created his body vanished. His metal armour, which had no holder already, fell onto the ground, scattered.

"Finally..."

* * *

><p>=A few weeks later=<p>

Ley decided to stay as permanent members of the Chase. Elesis and Ryan went coma for a several days. But then recovered fast thanks to Arme.

The Chase then received another mission

"There has been some strange things happening in Ellia. Requesting investigation. Te Ellian Governor"

It turned out that there was a shrine at the middle of the ocean near Partusay's Sea. What will happen?

* * *

><p>[1] The True Power of the Gods : Wilhelm's 4th Job, Destroyer's 3rd Skill<p>

[2] Boush Dolohov : Boush is a DotA hero's name... just find an Intelligence hero "Tinker"... oh wait... I'm not talking about that! He's William Dolohov's father!

[3] Dark Unlimited Blade : Aerknard Seighart's 4th Job, Prime Knight's 3rd Skill (In Rage Mode)

[4] Chaos Savior : Elesis' 4th Job, Savior's 3rd Skill

[5] Burst Shoot : Lire's 4th Job, Nova's 3rd Skill

[6] Deep Impact : Arme's 4th Job, Battle Mage's 3rd Black Magic Skill

[7] Blade's Spirit : Lass' 4th Job, Striker's 3rd Skill

[8] Magnus Dan : Ryan's 4th Job, Xenocider's / Vanquisher's Transformation, Type 2 2nd Skill

[9] Lord of Valhalla : Magnus Dan's 3rd Skill

[10] Heaven Guardian : Ronan's 4th Job, Abyss Knight's 3rd White Magic Skill

[11] Pink Death Parade : Amy's 4th Job, Sistina's / Starlet's 3rd Action Skill

[12] Burning White Monkey Technique : Jin's 4th Job, Emperor's / Rama's 3rd Skill (Using Burning Bar / In Burning Mode)

[13] Freeze Tempest : Mari's 4th Job, La Geas' 3rd Skill

[14] Chaotic Spark : Dio's 2nd Job, Drakar's Skill

[15] Center of Gravity : Ley's 2nd Job, Darkbringer's / Harbinger's Skill

[16] Bloodlust Ultimate Blink : Ash's Type 1 3rd Skill (In Bloodlust Rage Mode)

[17] M134 Gatling Gun : Ash's 3rd Job, Lieutenant's Heavy Weapon

[18] Killing Spree : Ash's Type 2 3rd Skill

* * *

><p>=End of Furnace of Hell=<p>

Daniel: *playing Twitter with headphones on*  
>Ash: Oi...<br>Daniel: *ignore*  
>Ash: Oi...<br>Daniel: *still*  
>Ash: OI!<br>Daniel: *shocked* WHAT?  
>Ash: My fic...<br>Daniel: F***! Later please! I'm trying to break a Nyan Cat record!  
>Ash: How long have you been playing the Nyan Cat?<br>Daniel: About 1600 seconds... Here, try it.  
>Ash: OK<p>

*Thirty seconds later*  
>Ash: AH! CAN'T STAND IT!<br>Daniel: You're a weakling then...  
>Ash: SAYS WHO?<br>Daniel: Says me... *cool tone*  
>Ash: *sighs* I'm outta here<br>Daniel: Read and Review! Merry Christmas everyone! (Five days late... D=)


End file.
